


There's A Time For Talking

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy confronts Rose after finding out about her upcoming nuptials with her son from someone else, and shows Rose she’s not willing to give her up that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Time For Talking

The door shut loudly behind the two women, Pansy turning the lock until she heard the click. She twisted on the spot to face the other woman in the room; Rose Weasley, soon to be, as Pansy had just found out, Rose Malfoy.

"So." Pansy clicked her tongue. "Tell me why I had to find out from everyone else that you're getting married, to my _son_."

Rose bit her lip and looked at the floor awkwardly. "It was nothing personal, I just couldn't bear to tell you, I couldn't bear to break your heart..."

"Oh, please," snorted Pansy. "You could have told me. I would have been fine with it."

"As fine as you are now?" asked Rose, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Now you have upset me. Offended me. You have no idea how I would have reacted if you'd told me to my face." Although they both knew Pansy's reaction would have been exactly the same. "You're not right for him."

"But I'm right for you?" Rose folded her arms in defiance. "I love Scorpius. We're meant to be together. You are I are just... a big mistake."

Surprising even herself, Pansy smiled. "I know you don't really mean that, Rose. If you meant it, you wouldn't have the extremely satisfying orgasms that I bring you to. If you meant it, you wouldn't keep seeking me out, even after _I've_ called it off. If you meant it, you wouldn't have worried about telling me you were engaged."

"There's no fooling you, is there?" sighed Rose.

"No, dear. Better women than you have tried and failed."

"Better women? So there have been more than just me, then?" Pansy loved the way Rose sounded almost jealous, concerned that Pansy's love had gone to another in the past.

"Whatever made you think you were special enough to be the only one to draw me away from my husband?" At the sadness in Rose's eyes, Pansy felt slightly guilty. She'd always been able to wind anyone up and she usually cherished that fact. After all, Draco's hissy-fits whenever she stressed him out were hilarious, but it appeared that with Rose, she just took them to heart. "Look. You may not be the only one, but you're... you're the most _unique_."

"Unique?" Rose didn't seem convinced. "Do you mean to say 'special'?"

"Enough of this," said Pansy sharply, advancing towards Rose. "We only have a limited amount of time before Draco and Scorpius come back from the Gentleman's Club." Pansy placed her arms around Rose's waist and drew her in for a kiss, but Rose moved her face out of the way, smiling cheekily. Knowing Rose, Pansy raised one eyebrow and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Did you mean to say special?"

Attempting to dodge the question, Pansy started to kiss Rose's neck, but Rose again pushed her away and repeated the question. "Fine," Pansy snapped. "Yes. I meant special. You're special to me. Now, will you let me _show_ you how special I think you are?"

Rose giggled girlishly and nodded her head, giving Pansy the signal to carry on what she was doing moments ago. She kissed Rose's neck passionately, working her way up to Rose's mouth and nibbling gently on her lip. Only when Rose leant forward, silently begging for Pansy's tongue, did Pansy give in and kiss her properly. She explored the familiar mouth with her tongue, loving how soft and gentle it was compared to her husbands rough one.

"You're so fucking soft," said Pansy quietly as she pulled away from the kiss, her hands grabbing at Rose's robes and pulling them free from her body. Being the naughty young woman that she was, Rose wasn't wearing anything under her robes, and Pansy suspected that was because she'd complained about taking too long to undress Rose the last time they had sex. "And such a good girl..."

Rose beamed and walked backwards, crawling up the bed until she was leaning against the headboard. Pansy took off her own robes, which were also the only things she was wearing, before climbing on top of the bed and crawling up Rose's body. She held down Rose's wrists as she kissed her passionately, knowing it was a tiny kink of Rose's. Alas, she hadn't fully explored this yet, but she kept her hands there as she bit down gently on Rose's bottom lip.

Lifting her right hand, Pansy let her fingers trail down Rose's body to her waiting cunt, which Pansy discovered was dripping wet. "Oh, my, you really were looking forward to this, weren't you?"

Rose blushed and averted her eyes from Pansy's. "Perhaps." Rose's eyes focused on the window in the corner of the room, which had a perfect view on the entrance of Malfoy Manor. It also meant that anyone who called round, including her husband and father in law, would be able to see them. "Pansy..."

"Yes?"

"The window..." whispered Rose, seemingly unable to take her eyes off it. "If they come back they'll be able to see us..."

Pansy glanced over, turning back to Rose with a smirk on her face. "Indeed they will. That's the excitement of it, don't you think?"

It took a moment before Rose responded, seemingly trying to work out whether or not she found it kinky, but seconds later she lunged forward and kissed Pansy with more passion than ever before. "We'd better get a move on, then."

Spreading Rose's legs, Pansy angled herself so that her cunt, which was also dripping wet, was on top of Rose's, and began to grind against it. She started off slowly, teasing Rose, but soon she couldn't be patient anymore and started to hump quickly. She leant on the bed with her left hand and began playing with her breasts with her right, her eyes wide open as she watched Rose frig her clit furiously.

"Oh God, Pansy," moaned Rose, her eyes shut whilst Pansy's were focused completely on her. "You're fucking amazing."

Pansy smirked as she upped her pace, her orgasm building fast as she realised they could be caught out any moment. "I know," she said confidently, though nearly breathlessly, and as much as it pained her to do so, she slowed down. There was just one more thing she wanted from Rose before she'd let them both come in orgasmic pleasure.

"No!" Rose called out, still frigging herself and attempting to hump Pansy's cunt.

"If you want it," said Pansy, her right hand now moving down to her own clit and circling it slowly, "you're going to have to beg for it." Pansy loved it when her women begged, and she knew Rose absolutely loved the humiliation of being reduced to such lengths for pleasure.

"Please," moaned Rose, "please carry on. Please! I'm desperate!"

"How desperate?" Pansy toyed with Rose, but she knew there was only so long she could hold on herself. "How much do you want me to hump your cunt?"

"Very much! Please, Pansy. I'm yours, you know I am. Please make me come!"

That's exactly what Pansy wanted to hear, and she quickly upped the pace, fingering her own clit faster as she did so. Her groans became louder, matching Rose's, and as soon as she heard Rose cry out with joy, that was all Pansy needed for her own orgasm to take hold of her, filling her body with so much pleasure she wasn't sure she could handle it. She moaned out loud, riding her orgasm to its peak, her humping slowing down.

"That was good," said Rose quietly, her own orgasm complete. Pansy didn't respond, getting off the top of Rose and leaning against the headboard next to her, trying to catch her breath. Her thighs were slick with their combined juices, and she noticed that Rose's were too.

"We can't stay here too long," said Pansy, grabbing her wand and using a cleansing spell on both her and Rose. "The boys are sure to be back any minute."

Rose squeaked and shot up from the bed, picking her robe up off the floor. Pansy did the same, though more slowly, not taking her eyes off Rose's body as it disappeared under the brightly coloured robe that matched Rose's ginger locks. It took them a few minutes to sort out their hair and face, eventually descending into the corridor looking as perfect as they did not fifteen minutes ago.

"Oh, there are you are," drawled Draco, Scorpius stood next to him with his hands in his pockets. "We were looking for you."

Pansy blushed. "We were just having some girly time. After all, there are some things a man can't provide."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed. "Like the terrible amount of gossip Rose wants after work. Thanks for keeping her occupied, mum."

"It's really no bother." Pansy smiled at her husband and son, following them into the dining room where they were all set to have dinner. "Besides, we've got so much to plan for this wedding, there'll be loads of opportunities for us to _gossip_ , won't there dear?"

Neither of the boys noticed the look that passed between Pansy and Rose, and both women knew that they certainly wouldn't be gossiping during their hours alone. It would be a miracle if they got any wedding planning done at all.

Which, really, was exactly what Pansy wanted. She hated having to share her women, but she hadn't been able to resist the beauty that was Rose, so if she could put off the wedding as long as possible, that would suit her just fine.

"Oh yes, there will be plenty of opportunities," replied Rose, sitting down and reaching for a dish. "So, anyone want the carrots?"


End file.
